


What Happens Now?

by JUST_NO_ONE



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, I REPEAT: SPOILERS!!!, Multi, Peter shows up in chapter 6, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Rating May Change, SPOILERS!!!, Show isn’t out so it’s just a guessing game., Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers, This is a what if scenario, i guess, just in case you were wondering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUST_NO_ONE/pseuds/JUST_NO_ONE
Summary: Now that the Decimation was reversed, Steve left, and Tony died, there is only one question left: What does Wanda do now?





	1. Welcome home

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Endgame today, I loved! But I was also a little angry, Steve going back in time made me VERY upset (though I do want my formerly favorite Avenger to be happy and have found a way to put him into the story, or at least I hope that it will without being confusing), however I decided to make this just because I thought it was needed.

“So, what will you do now?” Clint asked looking at Wanda.

“I don’t know? The Compound is gone, I’m still surprised that Ross still hasn’t arrested me, and Vision is still gone.” She said looking out at the lake behind Tony’s home.

During their time together Wanda dreamed of having a place like this with Vision. The house, the yard, the white picket fence, and everything stereotypical thing included in a home. She of course wanted kids to fill it up with, like what Tony got to do with Pepper and Morgan.

“Yeah, to be honest I’m still surprised he hasn’t booked you yet. But you know that I have a few spare rooms at the farm. Besides, the kids and Laura would love to have you back.” He said.

“You’re kidding right?” She said in total disbelief.

“No I’m not, and you said that you don’t know what to do next. I’ve already talked it over with Laura and she’s okay with it. You won’t be there forever, just for a little while.” He said.

“Okay, I’ll go with you guys. But, I just need to get the luggage that’s still left in Scotland.” She said, nodding her head.

“Oh, and you’ve just reminded me about how I’m going to lecture you on sneaking out with your boyfriend.” He said. She just laughed thinking that he wasn’t serious, accept he was and she received that lecture.

* * *

It was one of those family picnic days that the Barton’s would have, only this time it included Wanda. 

“So, how are you settling in?” Laura asked while preparing the hotdogs that were on the picnic table.

“Pretty good actually, and I like spending time with the kids. Especially this little one.” Wanda said, gesturing towards Nate who was currently smiling in her lap.

The first few days were a little hard, when unpacking her stuff she just kept reminiscing about Vision, wishing that they weren’t attacked, that they never saw that news report, and that she would’ve said yes when he asked her to stay. 

“He certainly likes spending time with you too. She said smiling at the pair.

The rest of the consisted Lila, Cooper, and Clint shooting arrows into a target before dinner, finally ending in some much needed rest after having to deal with three kids.

In just three months she found a piece of vacant land that Clint was more than happy enough to help build a house on.


	2. Remember the Nightmares

Wanda finally got her dream home, away from the city and life’s other annoyances, the perfect place for a family. It was like the one that Tony and Pepper lived in with Morgan, rustic with a farmhouse look in both the inside and out, but with a modern twist. She was able to afford it thanks to toys, merchandise, and being an Avenger.

She also got a lot of visitors, the Bartons, Rhodey, Thor would drop in with the Guardians from time to time, Valkyrie, Doctor Strange, Bruce, T’Challa, Shuri, Okoye, Carol, Pepper along with Morgan, Bucky, Sam, old Steve, Scott and his family, Peter with his Aunt May, finally and most surprisingly was Steve along with Peggy. Somehow he convinced Hank Pym to let him use his Pym Particles so he could go back to the past and then to the future, but never when old Steve was there.

She still misses Natasha though, but she knows that it can’t be undone and she at least has the memories of her. Bruce would come talk with her sometimes, expressing his regret about not ‘running with it’ when Nat wanted to be with him, and how he wished the Hulk had never boarded that plane. The man turned her into a therapist, but they would talk about her emotions from time to time as well.

But, while she did have all of those people that could see her and the one that couldn’t, there was one person that she wanted the most, Vision. He was her first and only love, the man she wanted the spend forever with. But things never pan out for her,  when she lost her parents she had Pietro, when she lost him she had Vision, and now despite having all of these people around her she still had no one after loosing Vision.

She would think about him each and every night, in bed, on the couch, or outside on her patio, sometimes with a glass of wine and usually with the sound of a fire crackling in the background. She would dream about him too. Him coming back to her and never leaving because his promise to her meant more than any other one. She would wake up sometimes in a cold sweat, reaching for him like she always did when she had a nightmare, but he wasn’t there.

* * *

_It was the anniversary of her parent’s death and the end of her and her brother’s childhood. Dreams about it would often happen every anniversary._

_She jolted awake from the memory of loosing her parents. “Vision, Vis wake up.” She said trying to shake him awake._

_It didn’t take long before he asked, “Wanda, what’s wrong?” He sat up, rubbing his hand over her back in a soothing motion._

_”It was just another nightmare.” She said wiping away the tears that had started to fall._

_“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked. She nodded as she began to lay down, he did the same, soon her head was on his shoulder, hand on his chest, his were still rubbing her back or running through her hair._

_It took her a minute to speak, “I-We were eating dinner, talking about our day. The floor opened up after the shell hit,” She paused as she began to cry again, he wiped away her tears. “my parents went in. P-Pietro grabbed as I screamed, he rolled us under our parent’s bed, and just kept telling me that it was going to be okay. I screamed when another hit so close for us but it never exploded, it just sat there practically taunting us._ _For two days we were trapped under the bed, saying our goodbyes just incase something happened. Sure we got out but that wasn’t the end of the horror, only the beginning.”_

_He kissed her head and said, “Wanda, I promise that nothing like that will ever happen to you again.”_

_She went back to sleep soon after, because whenever she was in his arms she always felt safe._

* * *

But now, whenever she had a nightmare she felt completely and utterly alone. She was having a nightmare, this time about the Hydra experiments. The screams, the crys, and the yells of her, Pietro, or the other candidates. 

Like always, she woke up crying reflexively reaching for Vision even after a while without him she still did.

“Vis.” Wanda said touching the other side before realizing that she was completely alone.

After realizing this she went downstairs into her kitchen to grab a glass of water. She did this when she first entered the Compound, that was until Vision found her, then each and every time after that they would talk about her nightmares. They still did up until their very last day with each other.


	3. The Family That Can’t Be Had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit from Pepper and Morgan make Wanda realize that she may never have a family.

~~~~Wanda was excited to see Pepper and Morgan once again, this time she was babysitting for three days, Pepper had to go on a business trip.

Pepper was just going over some of the necessary things Wanda, while aware still chose to be reminded of. “So, remember her bedtime is a 6 o’clock, she gets a story before falling asleep, she likes juice pops-”

“Pepper I know, I’ve done this before, you don’t need to worry about anything.” Wanda did understand why she was though, both her parents and her brother were the same way.

“I know, I just hate leaving her.” Pepper said, calming down.

“It’s okay, I know that you’re stressed out thanks to the meeting.” Wanda said calmly.

“You’re right, it’s just the first big business trip since Tony passed, usually I would leave her for only a day but not three.” Pepper said. Again, she understood. Wanda knew that if she ever got the chance to have kids, she would never want to leave them. After two years with Vision she too thought about leaving it all behind, and somehow, in someway start a family with him.

“I know and I understand, I would probably be the same way if I was a parent too.” Wanda said, nodding sympathetically.

About an hour later Pepper left the house for her trip, she said that she would call every night, and for Morgan to be good. The little girl was seated on the couch watching cartoons when Wanda came up to her asking, “So, Morgan what do you want to do today?” 

“Build LEGOs!” She said with a happy smile on her face. Thankfully after Morgan and Pepper’s first visit, Wanda decided to get some toys to entertain the young, yet advanced child.

“Okay, just give me a minute.” Wanda said before opening one of the closets to get out a big box of them.

A few hours later the pair had eaten dinner and Wanda was putting Morgan to bed, after reading her a story she said, “If you need me, just knock on my door.”

“Okay Wanda, goodnight!” She said as Wanda turned off the lamp.

“Night Morgan.” Wanda said in the doorway before finally closing it, and heading to her room.

* * *

There was a time when Wanda was younger that she wanted to have children. Sadly, as war often does it throws a curveball into one’s life that changes everything, like loosing her parents and making her and her brother homeless. Being a fugitive made everything worse, even when everything had just started to get better. 

Luckily, she had no shortage of kids she can take care of after The Decimation was reversed, she mainly took care of the Barton kids, so at least she could have the joy of taking care of children. But sadly it’s not the same of having her own children, so at least she knows how Natasha always felt like when she was called “Auntie Nat” by the kids. That feeling of happiness, knowing that there are kids that are always excited to see you, but the sadness of not having that all the time.

Wanda often got jealous at Pepper, Laura, Clint, and even Steve too because of how they got the family they always wanted. Sure, they lost a lot but at the end of the day all four of them get to make dinner and put their kids asleep, while thinking that everything that they do is for their kids. That was a feeling Wanda never thought she could have.

* * *

Wanda woke up early the next morning to get ready for the day, have her cup of tea, and eventually wake up Morgan. She went to the room the child was staying in, still fast asleep. “Morgan wake up.” She said tapping her on the shoulder.

“Morning Wanda!” Morgan said happily. The child hopped out of the bed with a big smile.

“So, pancakes and fruit for breakfast?” Wanda asked hoping that the child would accept.

“Yes please!” Morgan said excitedly.

Thirty minutes later, Wanda and Morgan were their pancakes when the child asked a question about a photo she hadn’t noticed before. “Who’s that?” Morgan asked pointing at a photo of Pietro. 

Wanda looked behind her to see where she was pointing. “Oh, uh, that’s my brother, Pietro.”

“That’s a funny name. Where is he?” Morgan asked with a laugh and went right back to eating her breakfast. Wanda was worried about answering that question, seeing the child blissfully unaware about what losses the Avengers have faced.

“He passed away, before you were born.” She said with a sad look in her eyes. Even after all this time, and being able to move on with Vision, the wound still hurt. Vision’s was the most recent, so she often thought and dreamt about him.

“Is he with my Daddy, Natasha, and Vision?” Wanda couldn’t believe that she knew who Vision was.

“He is, and I still think him sometimes.” Wanda said looking up at the child, putting a fake smile on her face.

* * *

The rest of Morgan’s stay was easy, she played in Wanda’s pool (it was one of the many things built for the house and she was happy to have company over to share it), played with a lot of toys, and helped Wanda with the groceries. When Pepper came to pick her up, Morgan didn’t leave without giving Wanda a hug something that she was very greatful for.


	4. Wakanda Experiment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that we should kickstart Vision’s return, so in other chapters there will be things going on in other sections, besides focusing on Wanda.

Bruce Banner, now dubbed ‘Professor Hulk’ traveled to Wakandan royal family to see one person, Shuri. The subject of this visit? Vision and how they were going to bring him back. In the six years that Bruce had returned there were attempts to bring him back, the only real achievement made by him and Tony was fixing the damage Vision had sustained in the attacks. It only took a few months through the use of The Cradle, but after failing to actually wake him the project just took a backseat. Both men realized that they couldn’t truly bring him back without the help of the last person to ever work on him, and sadly they were lost in the Decimation. 

In those first five years, Tony started his family with Pepper, Bruce trying to reconnect with Natasha and figuring out what was wrong with him and the Hulk. There was really no good excuse for not continuing to revive him, but he could mainly chalk it up to grief over the loss of long time friends. Now was as good as a time a any to bring Vision back, especially knowing the grief that Wanda was still going through.

* * *

While walking into Shuri’s lab, Bruce admired all of the many technological innovations that were there. He found Shuri in the center of the room standing next to a table, on top of it set the gray lifeless body of Vision. “Princess Shuri, it’s good to see you.”

“You too Doctor Banner.” She said, never looking up from a tablet that she held.

“Have you made any significant progress?” He knew what was going to come next, it was either a failure or an achievement.

“Yes actually! You see just like how you and Stark never thought to reprogram his synapses to work collectively, you also didn’t think to create a power source that had the same energy output as the Mind Stone that powered him. In other words, a synthetic Mind Stone, which will not only provide a power source, but all of his abilities, and his original reddish-purple color.” She said with a smug and satisfied smirk on her face.

“Okay, how many times are you going to bring that up? But, besides that if this works you have to give him his memories.” He said with a concerned look.

“I’ve already thought of that. Before we wake him up, we will give him his memory back, that way when he wakes up it will be easier to get him up to speed on everything that has happened. And to answer your first question, forever!” She still had that look on her face.

“How though, and how do you know so much about it?” He said.

“When I attempted to disconnect the stone, I made sure to save his memories, a good amount of data was also collected on the powers that it gave him and how it powered him.” She said showing a hologram of the Mind Stone.

“Alright then, let’s get to work.” He attempted to shake her much smaller hand, but instead it ended with a fist bump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I rewrote it four times. First was, Wanda talking with Bruce, then instead it was Peter, next it was her and the Barton kids, and finally this. I hope it was at least okay!


	5. Celebrating with family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBH the reason this took so long was because I went on a three day cruise with my family, had a tone of writer’s block, and was also trying to write a different story too. So, if this isn’t a good quality chapter I’m sorry for that and hopefully the next one will be a lot better.

Wanda was currently staying at the Barton Homestead for the Fourth of July celebrations, which of course meant fireworks and sparklers, thankfully all of that was happening at a safe distance away from the house. That was Laura’s one rule, she knew how much the Avengers loved explosions. Wanda’s main job was to make sure none of the kids could get into any accidents, the youngest being Nate and Morgan but she didn’t mind at all.

* * *

Cooper was playing with his younger siblings, Peter, and Morgan, while the other adults were cooking, drinking, or setting up for the rest of the celebration, even Lucky their heavily pregnant dog managed to join in. Wanda was watching the kids from a respectable distance and using her powers to set up the table. 

“Hey girl how are you?” Wanda asked the Labrador Retriever, the poor thing was probably very tired from the walk.

“Laura, how long until she gives birth?” She asked, wondering how long the dog would be so lethargic for.

“One month. Why, do you want to adopt one?” Laura asked, looking at Wanda.

“I don’t know, maybe? I like dogs, so why not?” She shrugged.

“Well, you can, and feel free to take as much as you want. However, you do realize that this is a huge responsibility?” Laura said, waving her finger in front of her.

“Yes, _mom_.” She joked, though she was serious about adopting a dog. She and Pietro always wanted a dog to play with growing up, at least one of them should have that dream come true.

“Don’t sass me young lady.” The two women laughed.

* * *

As the sun set the count down began to light the fireworks. “Five, four, three, two, one!” Soon, explosions of red, white, blue, and any other color available for a fireworks display.

Laughter could be heard for an hour, mostly from the children playing with sparklers. It was truly a sight to behold, one that she knew Vision would’ve surely enjoyed, especially if they had their own children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact the Declaration of Independence wasn’t technically signed until August 2nd and independence was only declared on July 2nd as well.


	6. An honest conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, life has been hectic along with Hurricane Dorian, if you’re in the path or close by please stay safe. Also spoilers for Far From Home and I just finished this it’s almost midnight I need sleep.

Wanda sat on her couch as the sun rose drinking tea, looking at an album photos of her and Vision on their many trips around the world. The album was mostly filled with photos of them both, some were the places that they went to, and a few of them were just of the one of them. She loved looking at these photos, it reminded her of the happiest time in her life.

But, sadly the doorbell rang and she was interrupted. Closing the album, she got up and opened the door to see the face of a brown haired teenager, the one she met a Stark’s funeral, Peter Parker. “Um, hi Wanda, I was wondering if I could come inside?” He said.

“Yes, come on in. What do you need?” She said as she ushered the boy inside. 

“Sorry if I was barging in on you, I know you value your privacy but I was told that you were a good listener, and right now I just need someone to talk to.” He said, clearly the boy was going through something serious if he came to talk to her.

“Does your aunt know that you’re here?” If he was here this early in the morning then the only way he is allowed to be here is if he May.

“Yes, she knows I’m here, she already knows I’m Spider-Man so she’s already okay with how I spend my evenings.” He said, clearly flustered.

“Okay, have a seat on the couch, would you like some tea?” She said on her way back to the kitchen to refill her cup, so she might as well get a drink for him.

“Uh, sure, can you put in three sugars please?” He said as he went to sit on the couch.

A few minutes later the two were sitting in the living room, Wanda in a chair and Peter on the couch she sat in earlier. “So what is it that you wanted to talk about?” She asked before taking a sip of her tea.

“It’s about Mr Stark, I know it’s been awhile since it happened but even after talking about it with Happy, I’m still not okay, and I just need to talk to someone about it.” He must be desperate to talk about whatever his problem was if he was going to someone who hated Stark.

“And what about him? I’m warning you now that he and I didn’t have the best relationship, so I might not be the best person to talk to about him.” She said, this was her main concern really. The poor boy had already gone through so much, why cloud his judgment on someone who used to be his mentor.

“It’s  just with everything that happened this year, with the trial, and finding out about what he did in the past, I just want to know if he was the man Beck said he was? I know like you said, you and him didn’t have the best relationship, but can you just be honest with me about him and try not to sugarcoat it.” He asked. This was a tough question to answer, but if he wanted an honest opinion then she was going to give him one.

“Okay well, my first interaction with the Stark name in general was when I was ten, the day I lost my parents. His bombs were what killed them and so many others, honestly now in hindsight it wasn’t the best person to blame, but at the time his name was on the bomb and I thought that if he didn’t make them in the first place then they wouldn’t have died, my brother and I would’ve never become orphans.” She took a second to drink her tea and think about how she should phrase her next words. 

“As time moved on, that hatred manifested into a need for revenge, to make him hurt the same way that he caused me to hurt. Eventually Pietro and I unknowingly joined HYDRA, but not for revenge, but to make our home better, but overtime we saw through their lies. When the Avengers attacked the stronghold we figured that it was our chance to leave and to do some good, but not before I caused him to see his worst nightmare, the deaths of our teammates, which caused him to bring back the Ultron project.” She took another sip of her tea, Peter did the same. “After Ultron gave himself a full body, my brother and I joined up with him, again caught in a web of lies. When we came across him again we were told by Steve that we could leave, but we didn’t, Pietro also confronted Stark on the things that he did, he said that it was never his life, being surrounded by missiles, which is a big lie, after all the circumstances of how he got the shrapnel in his chest.”

She paused, needing to again figure out how to phrase her next words. “After manipulating Banner to destroy Johannesburg, we were still with Ultron, and we went to Helen Cho, to make his perfect body, there we saw that he wasn’t going to help the world, but to destroy it, we went with Steve, Vision’s body, and Clint to New York. There we’re back face to face with Stark again, and then Vision was brought to life, after that we prepared for the battle, and as you may know my brother and my country were destroyed and killed. Stark and Steve offered me a place with the Avengers after the funeral, I accepted and during the time that the Compound was being fully completed I spent my time with the Bartons.” Wanda had to wipe away tears as Peter sat there listening to her words.

“Over time my anger towards him softened, though I was still angry at him, and then the Accords happened though I was originally on his side, after he convinced Vision to keep me at the Compound and Clint convinced me to leave. Obviously you know the rest, you were there. But you didn’t know that I was locked up, put into a straight jacket, and had a shock collar around my neck. After escaping I started dating Vision, two years later Thanos attacked, he died, and you know the rest of course. As for my thoughts on him, I don’t hate him as much as I did before, I wish I could thank him for bringing Vision into the world though, and for approving of his credit card bills,   I guess maybe he just wanted the best for Vision, I wish he could’ve brought Vision back, but I understand why he couldn’t. In the end I’m sorry for him and mostly Morgan for not getting to have her father, because no child deserves that.” She finally finished what she was saying, now it was just his turn to speak and to give his thoughts on what she said.

“I’m sorry that all of that happened to you, I wish I had known, and thank you for sharing this stuff with me.” He said, wiping away tears after hearing those words.

“Peter, I want you to understand that the point of me telling you this was that forgiveness is possible, but only if you are willing to do so, even if you still hold some resentment that’s okay, but still holding onto that desire of revenge and anger even after he died is not right because there is nothing that can be done anymore. That’s what Beck and everyone on his team couldn’t do, every case is different, but my life was ruined by him way more than it was their’s, and yet I was able to forgive, because I sat down and was willing to talk to him. And while this may change your perception of him, just know that he’s still a good man, even if he was terribly terribly misguided, especially by the people that were in his life.” She said, wanting to drive the point home.

“Okay, thank you for helping me understand why Beck hated him so much. It won’t change my views on him but it will help me understand more of who he was.” He said.

“Now I’d you want to go home, I can drive you after I put the cups in the sink or you can stay, though I do have company coming over later.” She said, Wanda was fine if he chose to stay, but at the same time, he clearly has been out all night fighting crime and should get some sleep.

“Uh, can I go home please?” He said, now looking tired than ever. 

“Okay just give me a minute and we can get into the car.” As she got up, he hugged her and started crying. “It’s okay, I know it’s hard, but you can get through it, you just need time, and if you need someone to talk to you can always come to me.”

* * *

Two hours later Peter was back in Queens with his aunt, and another two hours later Wanda was back home and during that car ride, she smiled glad that she could have some positive effect on him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this chapter, for one to give her and Peter some interactions, and two being to explore her relationship with Tony and how it opposes Peter’s views on him as well.


	7. Catching Up With an Old Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter, school has been though on top of that I found out that my great uncle has since passed away today.

Wanda had since come home after dropping Peter off, now she’s making lunch for her and her guest. Steve, well the one who went back in time to be with Peggy, not old Steve the one who came back from the alternate timeline.

The door bell rang and she knew who it was, using her powers to open the door as she walked up. When it opened up she was greeted by the site of Steve wearing a blue flannel shirt, her old friend and surrogate family member. “Hi!” Wanda said as she gave him a hug. 

“Hey, how are you?” Steve asked as he returned the hug.

“I’ve been good, therapy is going well and this morning I had to talk to Peter.” She said as she led him inside.

“What did you guys talk about?” He asked as he moved to sit on the couch.

“Tony.” She said, receiving a concerned look at Steve that seemed to ask ‘What did you tell him?’, “Don’t worry, I didn’t tell him anything too unflattering. But, how have you been doing, how’s Peggy doing?”

“We’re doing fine, Peggy just started working on S.H.I.E.L.D. so she’s been a little busy.” He said.

“Are you going to help out, make sure things end up differently this time?” She asked.

“Yeah, my first order of business is to cut off _all_ of Hydra’s heads, that’s really the most important mission now.” He said.

“You know if you do that then my brother and I may never get our powers.” She said, boy what she would give to have have that, her brother alive and them both happy. 

“That’s the point, all the things that happen here will never happen there, Bucky never becomes the Winter Soldier, never kills Tony’s parents, those other candidates never die, you and Pietro never gain your powers, he never dies, Ultron never happens, Janet gets to live a happy life with Hope and Hank, and who knows what else happens as a result.” He explains.

“I wonder what I’m like there, I always wanted to be a teacher or a writer?” She says.

“Probably a teacher, you’ve always like kids, I imagine you’ll enjoy dealing with a bunch of crazy five year olds.” He said.

“If being able to live with Pietro for most of my life, then a room full of five year olds will be easy.” Both of them laughed. Wanda was brought back to a time when Pietro would run around their home, smashing the pots and pans together like he was in a marching band. 

The timer in the kitchen made a loud sound, “That would be the casserole. It’s chicken, just in case you were wondering.” Wanda said as she got up.

“Sounds nice, though I never really thought of you as someone who would particularly enjoy a casserole to be honest.” Steve said as he watched her enter into the kitchen.

“Well, I haven’t done much fighting or training lately now that I’m an officially retired 23 year old, so I spend my days doing five things: therapy, cooking, reading, babysitting, and watching TV, might as well try a few new recipes.” She said with a smile.

“So, there’s been nothing new and exciting in your life that’s happened recently?” He asked.

“Well, I am getting two dogs after Clint and Laura’s dog gives birth, but even then I have to wait eight weeks to bring them home. What about you? Am I expecting a niece or nephew that you’ve somehow neglected to tell me about?” She said in a mischievous tone.

“No, not yet, well at least until S.H.I.E.L.D. has been around for a few more years. But, have you decided on any dog names yet?” He said.

“Yeah, I’m thinking of something that sounds a little stereotypical and normal sounding, what do you think of Fido and Cosmo?” She said as she brought knives, cups, forks, plates, and spoons over to the dining room table.

“Why do you want something that sounds boring and stereotypical though?” He asked as he went over to help set the table.  
  


“I don’t know, I just figured that I could use something _a little old fashioned_ , and they just sound like they go together.” She said as went to the fridge. “What do you want, I’ve got lemonade or soda?”

“Uh lemonade would be nice.” He said, moving to sit down.

“Alright time to dig in.” Wanda then proceeded to cut out a piece, placing it onto her plate.

“This is great, how long did it take you to make this?” Steve asked.

“About an hour, and you know if you like it so much I can send you home with some of it, right?” She asked.

“Yes please, honestly I think we both should’ve expected that I would like this, you’ve never let me down in the culinary department.”

“Just make sure to bring back the tupperware, but make sure to bring them back the next time you visit, and I don’t mean the eighty year old you.” She said, pointing her fork at him.

“Of course not, as long as I get a copy of this recipe.” He said.

“Deal!” She said after she took a sip of her drink.

* * *

An hour later the dishes were washed Wanda was ready to say goodbye to her friend.

“Tell Peggy I said ‘hi’ and don’t forget to bring this back.” Wanda said as she pointed to the container. 

“You know I will.” He said pulling her in for a hug.

“Stay are okay.” She said, returning the hug.

“You know I will.” He said leaving the hug as he prepared to leave, both waved goodbye to each other as he left.

And with that, Wanda went back inside to continue the rest of her day as normal.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put in Steve because I could, and because I still like the character even if Wanda has become my favorite of favorites.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’ve decided that this won’t be connected to We Meet Again and that it will now be a AU.


End file.
